This invention relates to ozone generators, particularly of the type intended to reduce offensive odors in air recirculated within a building or other enclosed structure.
For a significant fraction of the year, for most enclosed structures such as houses, office buildings, and the like, it is necessary to either heat or cool the air so as to provide a comfortable living temperature. Particularly in modern office buildings, where the windows cannot be opened, the only supply of fresh air is through a central air handling system. This central handling air system typically includes appropriate means for recirculating a portion of the building air while at the same time expelling another portion of the building air and replenishing it with fresh make-up air from outside the building. In the absence of any make-up air, the recirculated air quickly becomes stale and accumulates generally offensive odors. On the other hand, the use large amounts of make-up air increases the amount of energy required to either heat or cool that make-up air to the desired building temperature.
Many attempts have been made to remove offensive odors and to otherwise make the recirculated air within a building more acceptable. Liquids, sprays, and sublimating solids have been employed to introduce odor masking agents into the air. Filters have also been employed including chemically active agents such as activated carbon, potassium permanganate impregnated alumina, and the like.
Particular success has been achieved in eliminating offensive odors from enclosed spaces through the use of ozone generators which act to oxidize the unpleasant odors in the air while providing the air with a generally fresh spring-like scent. In general, the ozone generators have taken two forms. In a first form, ozone generation elements have been included in the original construction of certain air handling systems. An example of such a system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,765. A second type of unit comprises a portable unit easily transportable from room-to-room such as that sold by Ozonator Corporation of Athens, Ontario, Canada. While each of these apparatus may perform their intended function, there remains a need for units easily adapted to existing structures for quick installation into existing air handling systems. There also remains a need for otherwise unobstrusive units for use in individual rooms of office buildings and the like.